InK iNk InK
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: Mario and friends find an alien. You have to read to understand. Please R&R!!
1. Meeting PopuLATION

InK iNk InK  
  
By Liz  
  
  
  
This story is about a lost alien that found it's way to earth.  
  
  
  
Mario and his friends were sitting in front of Peach's castle when they heard a loud crash behind the castle.  
  
"What was that?" Luigi said.  
  
"I don't know! PROTECT ME MARIO!!!" Peach said. She ran and hid behind Mario. Mario, being as "brave" as he is, walked out behind the castle to see what had caused the noise. When he got there, he saw a spaceship.  
  
"Mama Mia! What the heck is that?" Mario said. He was looking at it really funny. It seemed to have no door, but he was wrong.  
  
A door then started to open and out came a human?  
  
"A human?" Mario said. But this was no ordinary human. This human had 4 legs. And no color in it's eyes. And antenea on it's head. "I come in peace, EARTHANOID!! InK!" It said.  
  
"InK?" Mario repeated.   
  
"Do not use the name of out great leader in vein!! InK iNk InK!!"  
  
"Okay....." Mario said. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"I am from the planet of SUGAR!" the alein looked around. "What do you, EARTHANOIDS call this place?"  
  
Mario looked around. "Oh, this? This is called Mushroom Kingdom." He grabbed the aleins arm. "Come on, you need to meet the ruler of this place."  
  
The alein sniffed the air. "InK iNk InK!" It said. "My name is PopuLATION! Take me to your leader!"  
  
Mario looked puzzled. "I just said....never mind." Mario pulled the alein over to Peach and Luigi. "Peach, Luigi, I want you to meet, uhh, PopuLATION."  
  
"Greetings EARTHANOID!" PopuLATION grabbed Peach's arm and began to suck on it.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Peach yelled.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mario pulled PopuLATION away from Peach.   
  
"That is how we greet EARTANIODS on our planet of SUGAR!" PopuLATION said. Then it began to change. Two of it's legs disappeared and color appeared in it's eyes. Now, it looked humman.  
  
"Wow! How'd you do that?" Luigi asked.  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION MY POWERS!!! InK iNk InK!!" PopuLATION said. The is began to run.  
  
"WAIT!" Mario said. He began to chase PopuLATION. But, unlucky for them, PopuLATION had found the door to the castle.  
  
"NO!!" Luigi yelled.   
  
PopuLATION walked into the princess's room and opened her closet. "ooohhhhh.....InK!" He grabbed one of the dresses and put it on. He admired himself in the mirror. Even though the dress was on backwards and upside down, he still liked it.   
  
Mario walked in and saw this insane sight. "AH!" Then he fainted. Peach walked in. "AHH!" She screamed. Then she demanded that he take it off. PopuLATION said no, and Peach then ripped it off. PopuLATION thought this was an EARTHANOID concept, so he ripped off Peach's dress. Peach was about to slap him, when Luigi walked in.   
  
"What's going on here?" Luigi said. "Hey, Peach, nice thong!"  
  
"AH!" Peach screamed and ran in the closet.  
  
"Come on, Population..." Luigi said.   
  
"It's PopuLATION!"   
  
"Whatever. Let's go get you something to eat....you do eat on your planet, right?"  
  
"We have varieties of Metals and Plastics."  
  
"Hmmm...." Luigi said. "I don't think we have any Metal or Plastic."   
  
PopuLATION got angry. He pulled out a ray gun of some sort and pointed it at Luigi.  
  
"I'm sorry! Do you want any cake?"   
  
PopuLATION put down the gun. "Cake?" He said. "What is this 'Cake'?"  
  
"I'll show you." Luigi led him into the kitchen and handed him some cake. PopuLATION ate it REALLY FAST.  
  
"YuM!!! mUsT hAvE mOrE!!!" PopuLATION said.   
  
"Oops, i think i made him Sugar High." Luigi said.  
  
"dO nOt SaY mY bRoThEr'S nAmE wItHoUt HiS pErMiSsIoN!!! iNk InK iNk!!" PopuLATION then found cookies and ate those.   
  
"What have I done?" Luigi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review!!) 


	2. OH MY GOD!!

InK iNk InK  
  
By Liz  
  
  
  
This story is about a lost alien that found it's way to earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
PopuLATION ran outside. Luigi ran after him. PopuLATION began to eat Peach's rose collection and stuck himself with the thorns. The pain caused him to lose his "Sugar-highness".  
  
"What?" PopuLATION said. He was outside and had roses in his mouth. "AHH!!" He screamed and jumped up and hit Luigi.   
  
"AHH!!!" Luigi began to scream in Italian and PopuLATION began to scream in, uh, his language. "Oh, INK! It's you."   
  
"Yes, it's me." Luigi stood up. "What were you doing eating those roses?"   
  
PopuLATION took the roses out of his mouth and looked at them. "InK!" He said. "I don't know."   
  
"Well, I know." Luigi said. "But you don't need to know. Come on, let's go and check on Peach and Mario." Luigi started walking towards the castle. PopuLATION looked puzzled, but followed him anyway.   
  
"Ow." Mario woke up. He was holding his head and looking around. "I'm in Peach's bedroom." He stood up and saw Peach in a thong in the closet. Mario looked puzzled. "AHH!! WHAT DID I DO!!??"   
  
"Relax Mario. We didn't do anything." Peach said. She stood up and started looking through the clothes in her closet. She put on one of her dresses and walked out of her room. Mario followed.   
  
Luigi and PopuLATION were searching for Mario and Peach. "Ohhh.....WHAT's this? InK!" PopuLATION picked up a little human looking thimg with a big mushroom thing on his head.   
  
"That's Toad." Luigi said.   
  
"AHHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Toad screamed. He bit PopuLATION and fell to the ground.  
  
"AHHHH!!! INK!!!" PopuLATION screamed. He took out his ray gun and shot Toad. Toad disinigrated.   
  
"TOAD!" Luigi yelled. BUt then he shrugged. Not his problem.   
  
"TOAD!" Peach saw the whole thing. "You.....you....sick being!!!" She yelled at PopuLATION. PopuLATION just looked at her. He didn't know what she was talking about.   
  
"InK!" He said.   
  
"OOHH!!" Peach was fuming with anger. She lunged at PopuLATION, but Mario stopped her.   
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!" Peach yelled. She strugled to get free, but had no luck.   
  
"No." Mario said. "You attack PopuLATION and you'll end up like Toad."   
  
Peach crossed her arms. She looked at PopuLATION and saw Luigi next to him. "Hmmm..." She thought.  
  
"InK iNk InK!" PopuLATION said.   
  
"Luigi, from now on, whatever PopuLATION does is your responsibility." Peach smiled at her decision.  
  
"Uhhh..." Luigi looked at PopuLATION. "FINE!" He then took PopuLATION and they walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Soooo, what do you think!? What will PopuLATION do next??? Find out later!!!) 


	3. PopuLATION's problem

InK iNk InK  
  
By Liz  
  
  
  
This story is about a lost alien that found it's way to earth.  
  
  
  
Luigi could not live with Mario anymore. Mario did not approve of PopuLATION. So, Mario moved into Peache's castle and Luigi stayed in his apartment.   
  
PopuLATION was confused. "WHERE ARE WE!!! InK!"  
  
Luigi said: "This is where I live, PopuLATION"  
  
"Oh, InK!" PopuLATION walked around the apartment. "What's this?" He pointed to the refridgerator. Luigi sighed. "That's the fridge, PopuLATION" Luigi said. PopuLATION opened the fridge and saw nothing. PopuLATION was puzzled yet again.   
  
Luigi walked over to the couch and sat down. 'I'm going to have to talk with PopuLATION.' He thought. "PopuLATION, I need to talk to you." PopuLATION scratched his head and sat down next to Luigi.   
  
"You need to behave otherwise Peach will punish me." Luigi said, hoping to be nice.  
  
"What's 'behave?'"   
  
Luigi's eyes went wide. "Uhh, that means don't cause any trouble."  
  
"What's 'trouble?'"  
  
"Uhh..." Luigi thought. "That means you don't do things that other people approve of."  
  
"Oh...InK!" PopuLATION replied. "I don't get it."  
  
Luigi hit his head. "Ok, just do what I do, ok?"  
  
PopuLATION said: "Ok."  
  
So that's what happened for the next LONG TIME. PopuLATION just followed Luigi's example. Things went smoothly until one day....  
  
Luigi was at a party. He had few to many drinks.  
  
"What shall I do, master...INK!" PopuLATION asked. Alchohol doesn't affect PopuLATION.   
  
"Well, I think that......OH MY GOD!! Well, then....yes................BOOOYAH!!!.....FIVE DOLLARS!!!! Well........." Luigi was obviously drunk and PopuLATION couldn't understand. So, PopuLATION went and had some of the cake............. 


	4. Luigi's Drunk, Meet Moad, Crime and Puni...

InK iNk InK  
  
By Liz  
  
  
  
This story is about a lost alien that found it's way to earth.  
  
  
  
Luigi woke up on the floor inside a hotel. Yes, the party was at the hotel. Luigi stood up. He felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ohhh...I must have gotten drunk." Luigi walked to the door, but then stopped. "Where's PopuLATION?"  
  
  
PopuLATION was suger high, again. This time, he knew where he was going....the castle. He was standing next to a highway waiting for a car to drive by. He saw a blue sports car heading down the road and screamed: "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInK!!!" And he kept on screaming that. He jumped on the winsheild of the car, and the mushroom driving it panicked. "AHHH!!!" Toad's cousin Moad screamed. Moad's car began to swerve as PopuLATION kept screaming "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInK!" Moad's car crashed into a tree and PopuLATION jumped off the windsheild. Moad flew out of the car and landed next to PopuLATION. PopuLATION jumped into the car and drove off. "HEY!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY CAR!!!" Moad yelled. He began to chase the car.  
  
Luigi began running to Peach's castle. His stomach hurt and his head was killing him, but he needed to get to Peach and Mario and warn them. Luigi tripped and fell flat on his face. He was going to get up when the image of Peach and Mario killing him ran through his mind. "I must warn them, but they will kill me if they find out that PopuLATION is running around without me." Luigi moved into a sitting position. "What am I going to do?" Just then, Luigi saw a speeding blue car go past him. He sat up quickly and was then hit by a speeding Moad. "OW!" Luigi fell over. "LAY OFF!" Moad yelled. "Oh, hey Luigi. I didn't know it was you." Moad dusted himself off. "Some MORON stole my car." Luigi became shocked. "What did this MORON look like?" Moad had to think for a while. "Well, he kept screaming IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInK!" Luigi hit his head. "That's PopuLATION alright." "You know that MORON!?" Moad was angry. Luigi grabbed Moad's arm and dragged him to the castle. "I'll explain on the way!"  
  
PopuLATION was having a fun time driving the car. "mY mAsTeR, iNk, WiLl LoVe ThIsSsSsS eArTh CoNtRaPtIoN! iNk!" PopuLATION headed strait for the castle.   
  
Mario and Peach were lying out in the sun, talking about Luigi and PopuLATION, when they saw a speeding blue car coming towards them. "What is that?" Mario yelled. "OH MY GOD!!! IT'S PopuLATION!" Peach yelled. "Ooooh! That Luigi!" Peach stomped her foot on the ground. "I think we should move...." Mario yelled. "I think so too." Peach said. They jumped out of the way just as PopuLATION was going to hit them. PopuLATION crashed into the castle causing him to total Moad's car and take out a portion of the castle.  
  
Luigi and Moad got there right as the car hit. "MY CAR!!" Moad yelled. He ran toward his car. Luigi just stood there. Mario and Peach were on the ground next to the car and when they saw Luigi, they got very angry.  
  
"LUIGI!! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT....THAT.....THAT THING RUN LOOSE!?" Peach yelled at Luigi. She began to march up to him, Mario following.  
  
PopuLATION stood up and ran after Peach. "MuSt KiLl It!!" PopuLATION yelled. "PEACH!! LOOK OUT!!!" Luigi yelled. Peach turned around and screamed as PopuLATION jumped on her. "AHHH!!" Peach yelled. "GET IT OFF ME!!"   
  
Luigi didn't know what to do. Mario was panicking, Peach was being eaten alive, and Moad was, well, Moad. Then he remembered the rose. "MARIO!! YOU MUST INFLICT PAIN ONTO PopuLATION IN ORDER FOR HIM TO STOP BEING SUGAR HIGH!!" Luigi yelled to Mario. Mario got the picture and smacked PopuLATION on the back of the head. "What?" PopuLATION said. He got off Peach and walked to Luigi. Peach stood up and dusted herself off. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well, do you have anything to say, Luigi?" Peach asked.  
  
Luigi looked at the ground. "No."   
  
Peach smiled. "Well, lets see. You owe money for the car PopuLATION totaled. You owe pain and suffering to me because PopuLATION made me suffer. Can you think of anything else, Mario?"  
  
Mario smiled too. But frowned. "No."  
  
Peach kicked Mario. "Well, I guess having PopuLATION around wasn't as much fun as you thought it would be. I, Peach Toadstool, sentance you to return to school starting from Kindergarden! That and all the things you owe me. Oh, and you must take PopuLATION with you to school. Maybe that will teach you both some MANNERS!" Peach smiled then flipped her hair, turned around and went back into the castle. Mario followed.  
  
Luigi gave Peach the middle finger.   
  
"AAAHHHH!!! MY CAR!!" Moad screamed. He ran up to PopuLATION and began punching him. PopuLATION took out his gun and fired at Moad. PopuLATION missed and hit a tree. Moad bit PopuLATION on his "arm" and PopuLATION took another shot at Moad. This shot hit Moad and he disinigrated into a million pieces.  
  
Luigi sighed. "2 down, a million to go, PopuLATION." He was talking about the mushrooms, of course. "Well, back to school." With that, Luigi and PopuLATION walked home. 


	5. Kindergarden

InK iNk InK  
  
By Liz  
  
  
This story is about a lost alien that found it's way to earth.  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Toad opened his eyes.   
  
"You are in Mushroom Heaven." The Mushroom God said.  
  
"Mushroom Heaven? Why the hell am I here!?"   
  
"PopuLATION the alien killed you." The Mushroom God said.  
  
"Oh." Just then, another mushroom fell from the sky thing and landed on Toad.  
  
"AHH!!" Toad yelled. He pushed the mushroom off and stood up. "Wait...MOAD!" Toad yelled.  
  
"TOAD! What are you doing here?" Moad stood up.  
  
"I was killed by an alien named PopuLATION! What about you?"  
  
"Uhh...me too!" Moad said. "I guess this PopuLATION is not good."  
  
"I know that." The Mushroom God said. "That is why I am giving you mushrooms another chance to live in Mushroom Kingdom." So, the Mushroom God revived Moad and Toad and the two mushrooms began their journey back to Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell!?" Luigi said. He was sitting at his table in kindergarden next to PopuLATION.   
  
"Now now, Luigi. No need for cursing." The teacher Ms. Teacher said. "Now class, can anyone tell me what this shape is?" She pointed to a circle.  
  
Luigi raised his hand. "Circle."   
  
"Very good Luigi!" Ms. Teacher said. "What about you, PopuLATION. What shape is this?" She pointed to a triangle.  
  
PopuLATION looked shocked. "BROTHER!! INK!!!" PopuLATION threw himself at the picture of the triangle. After realizing that is wasn't his brother, PopuLATION got upset.   
  
"Where's my brother, InK!" PopuLATION asked.  
  
"I don't know PopuLATION, where is he?" Ms. Teacher said.  
  
"AHH!!!" PopuLATION picked up a chair and threw it at the teacher.   
  
"AHHH!!!" Ms. Teacher yelled. Luigi jumped infront of the chair and saved Ms. Teacher. "PopuLATION!! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"I'm sorry....InK!"   
  
"Well, ok. But go and sit in the time out corner!" Luigi said.  
  
"Okay master. INK!" PopuLATION walked over to the time out corner and sat himself down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luigi asked Ms. Teacher.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ms. Teacher said. "Well, class. I guess it's time for recess."  
  
"YAY!!" The kindergardners cheered.  
  
"yay...." Luigi said sarcastically. The kindergardners all ran outside and Luigi walked out. The kindergardeners were playing Red Rover and asked Luigi to play. Luigi said: "Ok." and began to play.  
  
"Red Rover Red Rover send Johnny right over!" Luigi's team said.  
  
Johnny came running over and tried to get through Luigi and a girl named Susie, but failed.  
  
"Red Rover Red Rover send Luigi right over!" The other team said.  
  
Luigi came running over. He tried to get through Bobby and Carole. He succeded and knocked down every last kindergardner on that team. Each one began to cry.   
  
Luigi panicked. "It's okay, It's okay!" But nothing worked. Luigi was sent to the principals office later that day.  
  
Meanwhile, PopuLATION had gotten up from time out and went outside. He took a kid named Billy and put him in the girl's bathroom. Later, PopuLATION joined Luigi in the principal's office.  
  
  
  
"I hope they enjoy this." Peach said while looking through binoculars. Mario had the binoculars around his neck, so Peach was choking him. "Peach? Could you give the binoculars back? You're choking me!" Mario said.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Peach yelled. "You will not talk to me like that!! Now, go jump off the roof of the castle!" Peach ordered.  
  
"Yes your highness." Mario went to go jump off the castle. 


End file.
